universe11nfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapture (Story)
Rapture is the title of a very important novel in Universe 11-N, and is the grand finale of the Crusade Trilogy, which also included Centrallia College and Reverence. TBAL SUMMARY Rapture picks up very shortly from where Reverence left off, with Cooper and Olivia still trying to track down the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Caine and Abel working together to investigate this 'Revelator', Ezekiel still trying to learn how to rule over Hell itself, and Azreal having just escaped from beneath the throne of God, reaping sinners on his path to destroy Hell itself. TBA DETAILED PLOT TBA Ezekiel's Story * TBAL * Eldritch Revelations * The New Eldritch Deal * Return & Reclimation of Hell * Cufflinks * The Great Siege of Righteousness * The Judge * Post-Rapture * TBA Cooper & Olivia's Story Caine & Abel's Story Azreal's Story * (Sin City Style intro) * (Azreal lands on earth) * (Azreal takes up the flaming Sword) * (Azreal meets the Horseman of War) * (Azreal meets the Crusaders, Strikes down Cooper, Kills War) * (Azreal kills Ink, fights John Doe, and realizes the consequence of moral absolutism) * 'A Forbidden Alliance, Forged In Sand' : After spending many days walking nonstop from Boston to Nevada, a now-questioning-his-purpose Azreal walks upon bloody soles through the desert, heading for Las Vegas to raze it to the ground. Upon his walk however, he finds a lone jeep with a mysterious humming of Mike Oldfield's "Nuclear". When he reaches it, he comes face to face with The Judge, whom lays there relaxing, knowing that Azreal would come. Seeing the sheer volume of sin caked in the creatures fur, Azreal tries to strike him down with holy flame, but learns that The Judge is even more powerful. The Judge makes him an offer to show him to the actual Gateway To Hell, in return for Azreal doing whatever he must when he arrives. Azreal begrudgingly agrees. * 'A Family Vacation' : With the help of a dangerous and mysterious entity known only as The Judge, Azreal finally finds the location to the physical Gateway To Hell: underneath Disneyworld in Orlando, Florida. * 'The Red Dusk Of Hell' : After he finally enters Hell, Azreals true mission begins as he starts laying waste to the entire population of damned souls within Hell. It is a violent and horrific bloodbath from this one-man-army. 7% of the total population of Hell (which measures up to about 3.5% of every soul to have ever die since the dawn of time, AKA, multiple billions of people) has their souls completely eviscerated in the course of a single afternoon. It only ends when Ezekiel Morningstar (at the highest-end of Eldritch power), Azazel (at the peak of accepting his power and rage gifted from his father), and Death himself (whom has never had to show power before) strike all at once to merely pin him down, and capture him. * (Azreal takes his penance and is banished to Purgatory to fade into nothing over the rest of Eternity. But within it, he finds his love, barely holding on as she waits for him. They fade into the nothingness, together) CHARACTERS * Azreal * Ezekiel Morningstar * Cooper Dominic * Olivia "Lily" O'Neil * Caine * Abel * The Judge * Death * The Rider of Death * The Rider of War * The Rider of Famine * The Rider of Pestilence * Cthulhu * Yog Soggath * John Doe * Ink * John the Revelator * TBA TROPES * A Form You Are Comfortable With: It is heavily theorized that the Jacob that appears in Hell harassing Ezekiel isn’t entirely Jacobs damned soul, but is actually just a form undertaken by the last remaining essence of Lucius, now deceased, and that Jacobs true soul is actually in Purgatory because he did technically kill himself, and he technically did live a “Conflicted Life”. * Action Girl: (Very much Olivia) * Adaptational Badass: (Ezekiel from former passive self to ruler of hell & eldritch being) ** (As well as Olivia) * Alliterative Name * Always A Bigger Fish * And the Adventure Continues * Apocalypse Wow * Assimilation Backfire * Badass in a Nice Suit * Body Horror * Cain & Abel * Conspicuous Trenchcoat: Caine still rocks the beige Trenchcoat. * Cool Sword * Cosmic Horror Story * Cult * Deal with the Devil * Did You Just Flip Off Cthulhu? * Did You Just Scam Cthulhu? * Did You Just Stab Cthulhu? * Dressing as the Enemy * Eldritch Abomination * Eldritch Location * End of the World as We Know It * Ensemble Cast * Establishing Character Moment * God Is Evil * Gory Deadly Overkill Title of Fatal Death * Grand Finale * Hannibal Lecture * Here We Go Again * Hero of Another Story * Hijacking Cthulhu * Hive Mind * Horsemen of the Apocalypse * Intro-Only Point of View * Loads and Loads of Characters * Mind Control * Mind Rape * Moral Dilemma * Moral Dissonance * Mortal Wound Reveal * My God, What Have I Done? * Myth Arc * Near Villain Victory * Nice Job Breaking It, Hero! * Offscreen Moment of Awesome * Offscreen Villainy * Our Angels Are Different * Pay Evil unto Evil * Poetic Serial Killer * Power Perversion Potential * Rage Against the Author * Rage Against the Heavens * Reality-Writing Book * Red Oni, Blue Oni * Religion of Evil * Save the World Climax * Sequel Escalation * Sheathe Your Sword * Shipper on Deck * That Man Is Dead * Things Man Was Not Meant to Know * Tranquil Fury * Voice of the Legion * Where Are They Now? Epilogue * Where It All Began * Where the Hell Is Springfield? * Whole Plot Reference * World of Badass * You Cannot Grasp the True Form * TBA UNIVERSE CONNECTIONS TBA TRIVIA TBA Category:Stories Category:Rapture